magic meetings
by magister of oz
Summary: 1st story:Negi Springfield receives is given a new assignment: teach at Hogwarts. join negi and harry as they go through this year currently: year 5 based off ryuus2 'of magic and mages
1. Chapter 1: prolouge

**hello this is my 1st story**** based off of ryuus2 'of magic and mages' and something I've been missing This will be AU. Being in the crossovers section and on this site ensures that. I own neither boy wizard extraordinaire, nor the worlds in which they live. Their proper owners are not me, and therefore they are not my property. They are not mine, and as such I do not own them. They are the property of a rich man and a rich woman who are not myself. The people who created them and profit from their existence are not me, since I profit in no way from writing about them. Nor am I rich. Now I will stop talking like Mojo Jojo so you can get on with reading my story. yeah this is his disclaimer hey! your not using it!**

* * *

Negi Springfield has been enjoying a quiet afternoon with his ermine bro, kamo who is smoking a cigarette. kamo makes note of this quiet" having fun, aniki?" he said with a snicker

"no battles, no training, no foes, no danger, everyone graduated and heading to high school and I will be their teacher once again, so it couldn't be better." negi said, happily as he received a phone call from the headmaster

"Negi, please report to my office immediately" he said "umm... alright ill be right over." said negi as ended the call. kamo jumps on his shoulder" let see what he wants, have a clue?" "no idea."

they arrive to see the headmaster at his desk "you needed me sir?" "yes it is matter of great importance, will you please assist."

"umm.. okay, but what is it?" said negi

*"Yes. Have you ever heard of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Yes! Of course! It's one of the premier private magical schools in the world! It was founded by four of the greatest witches and wizards to ever walk the earth. It's said that its library is the largest collection of purely magical knowledge on Earth. Its wards are supposed to be so powerful that they mask the entire magical forest around it from normal people and thus it has become the largest magical creature preserve in the world. And-"

The headmaster holds up a hand to stop the boy's exuberant explication. He knew he'd get a positive reaction, but this was a bit much. "That is quite enough, Negi. It is safe to say that you've heard of it. Now, the point I was trying to raise is that Hogwarts has been having a bit of trouble maintaining a teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and as I recall, you yourself received quite high marks in that class."

"Ah…yes, I am rather skilled in that department, aren't I?"*

he nods" With everything you faced, I'll believe you can handle this. especially with the current status of wizarding Europe." negi and kamo became immediately alarmed

"What has happened there?" negi said hoping no destructive force is at work" The dark lord voldemort has risen again." headmaster konoe said

Their goes that "lord Voldemort?" negi has heard of the dark lord through books and other ways, but didn't him as intimidating as the wizards of Europe did "I heard about before break but I was just worried about finals at the time."

*"Yes. While you were testing, you missed the smear campaign the Ministry of Magic has been throwing against Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. It is surreptitious, but it appears the Ministry's official stance is that Potter's lost it and Dumbledore's senile, and that there is no way that Voldemort could possibly be back, of course."

"That…that's terrible."

"It gets worse. A contact of mine just sent me word that Mr. Potter stood trial for using the Patronus charm in front of his mundane cousin to defend them both from Dementors."

"What?! But that makes no sense! I thought there were provisions in the wizarding Codes for emergency use of magic, especially in self defense and in the presence of family." said negi dumbfounded

"The Minister Cornelius Fudge seems to have it out for Potter. Albus Dumbledore was able to win the trial in Potters favor, but it was quick work."

"That is incredible." Negi takes a minute to wrap his head around the current situation. He nods determinedly. "Well I've always wanted to visit Hogwarts, and I can't resist the chance to take a crack at their library. I'll do it. I'll take the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

The headmaster mage grins. "I'm glad to hear it. I'll make the arrangements."*

as they exit kamo says the 1st thing he said since entering, the 1st thing to come to the both of their minds" how do you think everyone will about this, aniki?" Negi stops in place and looks nervous

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?" he spazes

* * *

**We'll find out later this the 1st chapter so please read rate and review**

***= rewritten from ryuus2's story **


	2. Chapter 2: returns and references

**thank you **CrystalCard** my 1st reviewer but without further ado, chapter 2. based of ryuus2 'of magic and mages**

* * *

Dear Mr. Springfield,

Thank you for your correspondence. Due to the scarcity of applicants, your interview can be conducted post-haste. This letter is a portkey and will transport you to the front steps of the castle, where you will meet a guide who will escort you to my office. The portkey is timed for exactly 8:33 in the night, standard time, July the third. Please have all materials you feel you might need for the interview on hand.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchaft and Wizardry

"This guy works fast, bro." Kamo announces into the open. an hour after the meeting with headmaster konoe, a letter was send by owl to negi, which try to take kamo as pay " stupid pigeons."

"Yo! NEGI WHAT UP!" running over to the young boy wizard, a preteen boy with black spiky hair in a school uniform with dog ears and tail came over to negi and kamo, and patted his back" what's that you got there?" seeing the letter, close behind was a another boy with silver hair holding a vacant expression and a blue suit "hello." he said monotoned

" Kotaro!? Fate!? hey umm... this is umm..." kotaro snatches it to get a look, with fate, glancing a peek " Hogwarts? what's this about? " he said confused, negi took a deep breath " My new assignment, the headmaster just gave me it and they need me over there. I'm about to tell the girls and I'm nervous." he confesses "by the way fate, why are you here?" he turn his attention to the silvered hair boy

"I going on a mission of self-discovery, I'm just entering the girls here." he said in his usual voice. this raises the ears of the 3 companions " They know yet." they chorused " after the paperwork's done." he quietly said

"Okay, negi you have your own problems, how are you going to do this?" kotaro and kamo duet " Well might as well go out with it, hope for the best." they all deemed this the best option and came to the doors of the (mostly) girls only dorms. Negi, kotaro, and kamo all gulped, fate, also it seems having the dark feeling of foreboding. before they enter, they see the running forms of fates own harem " Fate-sama! what's this about us being enrolled here!?" they all chorus "Had it finished as soon as I got away from them." he told them "I want all of you here for this is my mission, for my self." he told the girls, while disappointed they nod in agreement.

as by chance of prolonging a story, a new voice is heard over the younger ones " Negi!" they turned and see a man in a suit and gray hair" Takamichi!?" "takahata-san?" is heard all around " Negi, I what to have a word with you for a sec." he says, nodding, negi strolls over to him "I want to talk about your new assignment and location." "what about it?" "well I want you to keep your eyes open around that area, we think your dads old secret base might be located there." negi exploded with his response "MY FATHERS SECRET BASE!? wait 'might'?" he ask questionly "He never told us but, we have reason to believe it might be near Hogwarts, mind taking a look?" negi nods "any new information about dad is welcome thanks Takamichi." he returns to the doors, he looks over his companions "ready?" "its you who should be, negi." kotaro looks as nervous as negi does " as a wise mad man once said '2 arms,2 legs...Geronimo." 'gotta to start seeing episodes again, maybe catch before I leave' they all enter the building

"ALA ALBA! TO ARMS!" negi announces into 3-A's hallway. after this nearly 30 young teenage girls came rushing out in the hall "what's going on negi-kun?" "what's up" "huh" and of course yawns were heard throughout the hall

another good quote 'allons-y'" I have some news. **IMPORTANT. NEWS." **all the girls immediately had all eyes on him " As of this new year..." silence " I will not be returning as your teacher this year."

...

...

...

'another good phase is that was "absolutely fantastic" which this isn't

* * *

**as the shit now hits the fan, how is 3-A reactions /will negi actually make it to Hogwarts? will the girls allow it? will their be any more rewrites of the same damn chapter over and over again?!**

**umm please read, rate, and review**


	3. Chapter 3: chaos to celebration

**hells a coming! based off of ryuus2 'of magic and mages**

* * *

Mahora academy is known for it stoic buildings, impressive teachers, and beautiful quiet students

well usually quiet...

"**EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **is heard throughout the campus. truly a great way to start

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!""HUH?!"and "EH'S" were heard throughout the hall

"Negi, care to elaborate on what the hell you mean by that?" angrily said by Asuna Kagurazaka, preferred over her proper name of Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia since it was less of a mouthful and easier to remember, last Princess of Ostia, Cousin/aunt/'who knows?' of Negi Springfield, confused at what the child teacher mage meant

"A problem is happening in magic Europe and negi has been ask to assist over there." Takamichi covered for him " the headmaster gave him an assignment to teach at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." holding his hands to calm down the girls

"But why negi-sensei?!" said mahora's cheerleading squad cried "yes, us at 3-A can't learn without negi-sensei with us!" yelled class president ayaka yukihiro along with them

"Enough!" Takamichi, Kotaro, and Kamo all yell with irritation "I have made an appointment to accept the headmaster there, so I must go." as negi finishes his statement, they continued to plea but remained unsuccessful.

after accepting this reality, the girls began to give their a fond farewell. at the going away party, the girls continually ask to come with

"but negi-sensei, you barely care for yourself with us! what about over there?" konoka konoe said with setsuna resting a hand on her shoulder. widely known that negi never takes a bath without someone telling him to, the girls took a serious concern over his personal hygiene "not to worry ane-sans cause aniki ain't going alone! I'm heading there with him!" Kamo said with pride, Asuna didn't like this

"'You' of all things are going with him, the entire school are going to have pactio's." she said with annoyance that her teacher/cousin/nephew is leaving for a new job "don't worry asuna, aniki told me make anymore pactio's without 1st consulting him about it, so I have find ways to make him agree." he sneakily said, where asuna put her fist down on the subject, literally squishing the ermine "OH NO YOU DON'T!" with snickers from the fellow partygoers

then came time for presents. he received several manga's and books from the library trio, haruna tried to sneak her boy-love manga's but kamo remove them to her disappointment "oh damn it, I'm just trying to get known in other countries." " and have people question aniki's sexuality!, hell I don't know." ku fei gave her disciple a few new training gi's" make sure you train plenty." setsuna and kaede both gave their sensei matching swords.

Ako and her band gave him a cd of 3-A's attempts at karaoke and their own original tracks. "I hope to listen to it plenty of times there." asakura, ayaka, chizuru, and natsumi put together a photo album of all of negi's pictures with them. and mana gave him a handgun. "what the heck I am gonna do with this?!" and finally asuna, konoka, yuna, chachamaru, fuka, fumika, and a reluctant chisame gave their sensei brand new suit's. "needed some too."

"Yo boya!" came the voice of Evangeline A.K. McDowell a.k.a. the vampire 'the dark evangel' with an annoyed look on her face " you forgot something!" a year ago, negi promised Eva to set her free from his father's spell in exchange for special training and negi remembers " yes, I will continue to research how to remove dad's spell as soon as I find a way I'll tell you." "very well" she responded while tossing a package at him, which turn out to be his wizard robe repaired " don't say I didn't give you anything, boya." she sits and begins drinking her tea

as the clock struck 8:30, it was time for goodbye's. but before that negi puts on a new suit and wizard robe and said "Mentior de Tempus.*" as the other girl blush at the sight of the young man, asuna asked "why you do that?" "unlike here, people are gonna have a problem with a 11 year old teacher." putting all the gifts into a spare trunk and shrinking it to put into his pocket, kamo jumped onto his shoulder with a tiny suitcase in hand." Yo bro , ya done packing?"

"farewell sensei" all but 4 said "later boya." Eva said drinking her tea "bye negi" asuna said, sadly, "see ya negi" said Takamichi and kotaro, who gave a peace sign

gripping onto the letter for Hogwarts "farewell everyone." said negi, while kamo is seen waving goodbye

suddenly, fate came and grab negi's free shoulder. "FATE! what are you." interrupted by apparating to Hogwarts. 3-A and its 2 male guests stood in a awkward silence until fate's group came rushing in " HE LEFT!?" they all shouted in distress

* * *

**damn it not very chaotic at all! I want my money back! wait why I wrote this... oh well **

**read rate and review**

** Mentior de Tempus = Lie of Time. Since they never gave us the actual spell Eva taught Negi, I invented my own. Here it is, in English:**

Rise enshrouding mists of Avalon. Blanket mine form in a false image. Bind it true as Morgana's blood. Lie of Time.

The first two parts describe an illusion spell. The next part makes it 'true as Morgana's blood,' and refers to the original version of Morgan Le Fay, mostly the 'Le Fay' part, as the fey are masters of disguise and transformation. 'Lie of Time' clarifies the illusion, saying that the caster is here...


	4. Chapter 4: i didn't copy and paste

**creative criticism is appreciated enjoy**

* * *

they all came landing face first: a landing common with a portkey. "I really don't see why people don't try and get these things to run smoother." kamo says as fate comments "Whew, the air here is as thick with magic as the magical world." Negi turns around and takes his first look at the castle and is suitably awed, childish joy painted on his face. He keeps the stupid look as he spins around to take in the entirety of the school grounds. that's til he remembers the strange occurrence that happened as he left "Fate! what the heck!?" "I decided to start my journey at Hogwarts, if you don't mind." negi and kamo sigh as they let it go

"hello, who are you?" Negi turns back to the stairs in surprise and tenses for a fight, only to find the originator of the words to be standing at relatively his height…on the sixth stair up. The man is a wrinkled, kindly dwarf of a man in azure robes. "Well? What do you think? This is your first time visiting Hogwarts if I'm to understand things Mr.'s?."

"Ah…ha-ha, I'm negi Springfield, this is kamo and fate averuncus " Negi chuckles introducing themselves, scratching his neck below his ponytail. "Sorry about that. Yes it is my first time here," a wide, sunny smile breaks out over his face, "It's just as magnificent as I'd envisioned." He steps forward to the bottom step to get a better look at the exceptionally diminutive wizard. 'I didn't feel him coming at all. I'd better be more alert; if Master ever finds out I let someone sneak up on me she'd restart our training from the basics!' "I'm here to interview for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post."

"Fillius Flitwick, Charms Professor and head of Ravenclaw House. A pleasure to meet you Mr. Springfield. Now we'd better hurry! The Headmaster has an appointment with the Minister's Undersecretary shortly that he'd rather avoid." The two start up the steps, their heads staying on the same level until they reach the main landing.

"Is it okay for him to do that?"

"If you knew the woman, you wouldn't be asking that question." Negi could've sworn he heard the diminutive professor mutter 'toad bitch' after that, but he was sure it was his imagination.

Negi follows Professor Flitwick up and down hallways and staircases, still in a state of awe at the grandness of the castle, and doesn't stop until his guide does in front of a particularly ugly gargoyle statue. "Peppermint Sherbet." Upon declaring the odd flavor of sweet, the author not being a fan of either mint or sherbet flavored ice cream, the gargoyle steps aside to reveal a revolving staircase leading up through its alcove. "This way please, sirs."

They encounter a much taller witch in scarlet robes and pointed hat at the top of the escalator-like stairs, and if they didn't know any better, he'd have sworn he heard her mutter 'toad bitch' as she closed the door behind her with a snap.

"Hello Minerva. This is Mr. Negi Springfield, here to interview for the Defense position," Flitwick says by way of introduction. The witch, Minerva, gets the oh-so-dangerous 'this'll show the bitch' look on her face, the look only useable by angry girls/women and very effeminate men, and that all present had seen on their own hormonally driven female students. She composes herself and the look is gone as quickly as it came.

She says, "Welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Springfield. The Headmaster will be glad to hear you've arrived." She turns on her heel before Negi can return the greeting and opens the doors. Loudly.

The inside of the headmaster's office looks like something out of a fantasy book. There are fantastic gizmo's whirling and chiming scattered all about. The room is brightly lit and stuffed with plush, grand furniture. There is a beautiful crimson bird perched behind the desk glaring at the fireplace. The only other occupant of the room is a wizened, spindly old man in periwinkle and mauve robes with a matching hat and wire frame glasses perched on his nose. He has the patient look of someone who wants to glare, but can't for the sake of proper social conduct. He looks up quickly and hopefully from his hunched position in front of the fireplace at the trio standing in the doorway. When he stands, Negi is able to catch a glimpse of a face in the fire he was talking to.

"Albus, Mr. Springfield has arrived," The red clad witch says primly, and slightly louder than is truly necessary, probably to make sure the face in the fire heard her clearly.

"Ah, it appears my two o'clock is right on time. So sorry Madam Undersecretary, but it appears we will have to cut our conversation short and reschedule our meeting for the previously appointed time," the man says as he wipes the face out of the fire. They thought they heard the Headmaster -who else could he be?- utter a mumbled 'toad bitch' but it was surely their imagination acting up again.

"Sorry for the interruption-" Negi begins, only to be waved off by the headmaster with a forgiving air and twinkly-eyed smile.

"Oh think nothing of it dear boy. Delores was just trying to move up her appointment with me. The Ministry is pressuring me to find an adequate Defense teacher this year after the debacle last term, and Delores seems to be lobbying for the position. Hopefully we won't have to take her from her duties at the Ministry. Now, allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, etc., etc. Welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Springfield."

The chipper introduction threw Negi for a moment, but only a moment. "It is truly an honor to be here Sir. None of the books I've read do Hogwarts justice. To see it in person is…it's just overwhelmingly incredible."

"Ah yes, yes, that it is. Even after all my years and travels, I have never found a place quite so enrapturing as Hogwarts." Dumbledore settles into a moment's quiet recollection, only to be brought out by a single, short, quiet note from the bird at his rear left. "Ah right you are Fawkes! It's time we get down to your interview Mr. Springfield." The old man spends a moment shuffling papers in a way designed to seem important when it really isn't, finally settling on a letter in what Negi recognizes as the headmaster' handwriting. "Now let's see…you come well appointed by the Magus of Merdiana Magic School and my friend, headmaster konoe. Graduated a seven year term in five, and at the top of your class too. Very determined, well versed in the combative arts, incredibly versatile…and it says here you're quite the ladies man!" Dumbledore turns his madly twinkling eyes from the letter up to the young man before him, who has been reduced to blushing and spluttering at the last declaration. kamo sighs at his childness which he should have expected

In an obvious attempt to help the young man save face, Flitwick decides to break the current train of conversation. "Merdiana? You're a mage then, Mr. Springfield?"

Negi's relief at the change in topic is readily apparent. "Yes Professor Flitwick, I am a mage. And call me Negi, please. Being called Mr. so much is making me feel old. Ha ha ha!"

The gnomish wizard beams at him like he does the twins when they consult him on a particularly interesting notion for their various 'projects.' "Fillius, please. We're all friends here."

Negi's incredibly charming boyish smile makes its return. "Fillius then. Oh, and I didn't catch your name Ma'am?" Negi switches his attention to Minerva, who's maintained the same smug smile since walking through the door.

"Minerva McGonagall, Professor of Transfiguration, Head of Gryffindor House, and Deputy Headmistress," she says in her, as usual, prim tone.

"A pleasure to meet you Professor McGonagall." Impossibly, Negi ups the charm.

Minerva McGonagall, the most strict bitch in the whole of Hogwarts …blushes.

"Minerva will be just fine. Ahem, Now if you will excuse me, I have some work to do. Good day Albus, Fillius, …Negi." She leaves in a flutter of robes and doesn't look back.

Albus and Fillius share a wide eyed look at Negi, then lock eyes and manage to simultaneously convey the exact same question and answer to one another: "Did Minni just blush?" "I…think she did." The two break off their momentary staring contest after a second, and return their attentions to the boy –no, the young man before them. kamo watches the exchange and sighs at negi's oblivious to his charm to females

Dumbledore finally says to move the interview along " headmaster konoe told me of all your previous escape's , I do believe that is qualifying enough. You're hired Professor Springfield."

"Eh?" Negi asks intelligently. kamo jumps " yahoo!"

"Classes start on the 1st of September. You have until then to prepare your class schedule. If you need any help, I'm sure your fellow professors would be happy to assist you."

"Th-Thank you Headmaster. But I'm a bit worried I won't have time to get used to the school and develop a course plan. To be honest, I don't even think I could find my way back to the entrance hall without a guide. And with only a few weeks and no prior experience with the Hogwarts curriculum-"

"Don't worry Professor; I believe I know just the man for the job," he says, his eyes going into twinkle overload.

"Oh? Who?"

"One of your future students. He's one of the top 5 most knowledgeable of the castle's layout among the current classes, and easily one of the most experienced combatants. A fifth year; Mr. Harry Potter."

* * *

**he worded it best so I rewritten his words...time for bed**

**read, rate, and review**


End file.
